SSLC Drabbles
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: Hanya sekelumit kisah-kisah random tentang para ksatria abad kedelapan belas. Warning: bahasa non-baku, silakan balik kanan bubar jalan kalau tidak suka.


**SSLC Drabbles**

.

.

 _Hanya sekelumit kisah-kisah random tentang para ksatria abad kedelapan belas. Warning: bahasa non-baku, silakan balik kanan bubar jalan kalau tidak suka._

 _Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada and Shiori Teshirogi_

.

.

 **Saran**

Menurut saran Garuda Aiacos, sesekali membawa makanan kecil saat berkunjung adalah taktik jitu untuk meluluhkan sang gebetan.

"Lebih bagus lagi kalo itu makanan kesukaan si gebetan," tambah si bungsu dari jajaran Hakim Underworld itu. "Violate juga sesekali kuajak wisata kuliner ke Rodorio, hasilnya sampe sekarang kami berdua masih langgeng."

Masalahnya, Gryphon Minos belum pernah mencari tahu apa makanan kesukaan si cantik penghuni Kuil Pisces. Melihat Albafica menikmati makanan di teras pun belum pernah; belum juga sampai teras, Minos selalu disambut dengan lemparan selusin mawar merah beracun. Berbagai asumsi hinggap di kepalanya, namun selalu berakhir dengan kesangsian.

Perlukah ia bertanya kepada para Gold Saint?

Gold Saint pertama yang dinilai paling dekat dengan Albafica adalah Aries Shion dari kuil pertama. Nihil; sang ksatria domba emas juga tak tahu-menahu soal misteri pelik ini—oke, pikiran Minos mendadak _ngalay_.

"Coba tanya Manigoldo. Dulu dia juga naksir Albafica," cetus Shion.

(Pasal satu Undang-Undang PDKT Tahun XXXX: Sebisa mungkin hindari bertanya kepada sesama penaksir gebetan, resiko ditanggung sendiri)

Jika dilihat dari usulan Shion dan persetujuan Minos, tampaknya mereka tidak tahu, atau mungkin mengabaikan, pasal penting itu.

.

" _WHAT THE F_ —oh, pasti bikin masalah lagi, kan, sama Albafica?" Aiacos berubah dari super-duper terkejut menjadi super-duper maklum dalam nol koma nol sekian sekian detik. Sosok Minos dengan beberapa batang Royal Demon Rose menancap di tubuh dan kepalanya adalah pemandangan biasa. Biasa banget.

"Sembarangan lu, Dek," Minos manyun macem monyet kekurangan asupan pisang. "Gue cuma ngikutin saran lu tadi. Gue kan gak tau makanan kesukaannya Albafica, jadi gue ikutin aja saran si kepiting buluk. Nih, gue beli ini di Rodorio sebelum ngapelin Albafica," ia mengeluarkan isi bungkusan gelap di tangan kanannya. Sebuah kemasan plastik kecil yang divakum, berhias tulisan warna-warni di atas logo cerah ceria.

PELET SUPER MULTIVITAMIN.

"Bang…" Aiacos gagal paham, "Albafica memang Pisces, tapi bukan berarti dia satu spesies sama ikan hias."

.

.

 **Binatang Peliharaan**

" _Kau sendiri pernah memelihara binatang, tidak?_ "

Wyvern Rhadamanthys tercenung melihat sebaris balasan di layar ponselnya. Tadinya ia bermaksud membalas pesan-pesan di _Wassap_ setelah _job_ menghakimi jiwa-jiwa manusia kelar. Tak tahunya ada satu pesan pribadi yang langsung menarik hatinya. Dari Leo Regulus.

Awalnya hanya berisi foto-foto kucing lucu yang Regulus temukan di mesin pencari; sepertinya ia berhasrat memiliki kawan berkaki empat. Lalu muncullah pertanyaan itu.

Binatang peliharaan? Mana punya Rhadamanthys yang seperti itu. Terakhir kali ia mengurusi binatang hanyalah saat Hades menitipkan Cerberus versi mini sebelum berkunjung ke Sanctuary—biasa, ngeteh sambil melepas kangen dengan sang Dewi Perang sekaligus adik sang Raja Underworld. Tapi berhubung ini pertanyaan dari sang gebetan—Rhadamanthys belum mau mengklaim Regulus sebagai pacar, ia tidak sudi dikebiri sama Sagittarius Sisyphus selaku paman sang singa emas—mau tidak mau ia harus memberi jawaban bernada positif.

Baru saja ingin mengetikkan balasan…

GEDUBRAK! KROMPYANG!

"BANG MINOS! BALIKIN _REMOTE_ TV-NYA! GILIRANKU NONTON!"

"ANAK KECIL BOBOK SIANG SANA! SYUH SYUH SYUH!"

"EKAMPRET! EMANGNYA AKU ANAK TK INGUSAN?!"

Rhadamanthys menghela napas. Minos pasti menyabotase kepemilikan _remote_ TV dengan _Cosmic Marionettion_ -nya, sementara Aiacos berusaha mengklaim haknya sebagai yang lebih dulu menggenggam _remote_. Kalau sudah begitu, pasti ada gelas atau perabotan kecil yang jadi korban, dan dia lagi yang harus membereskan mahakarya mereka bak Cinderella versi anak tengah yang lelah.

" _Tentu saja_ ," Rhadamanthys mengetik. " _Aku punya dua ekor monyet. Yang satu berambut putih panjang, yang satu lagi berambut hitam pendek_."

.

.

 **Belanja**

Sebenarnya, belanja ke pasar lokal adalah satu hal yang paling dihindari Gemini Defteros.

Tapi apa boleh buat; hari ini, sesuai jadwal yang sudah ditentukan bersama sang abang, Gemini Aspros, mau tidak mau ia bertolak juga ke Desa Rodorio.

"Bang Defteros pernah berantem di pasar?" tanya Pegasus Tenma yang sengaja diajak belanja bareng—Virgo Asmita masih semedi di kuilnya, dan sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau mengganggu pertapaannya sama saja dengan mendaftarkan diri jadi penghuni Underworld. Gold Saint lain sibuk dengan urusan mereka, hanya si Bronze muda yang tampak senggang.

"Kalo berantem sih gak pernah. Gue bukan Kardia yang saban hari nyari musuh," kata Defteros. Nun jauh di Kuil Scorpio, si kalajengking biru bersin-bersin.

"Ngutang pernah, nggak?"

"Pernah sekali, itu pun besoknya langsung bayar. Gak kayak Manigoldo yang utangnya segunung, tiap gajian malah dipake nogel." Giliran si penghuni Kuil Cancer yang bersin-bersin.

"Terus kenapa?"

Muka Defteros yang sewot permanen makin tampak horor. "Gausah nanya-nanya mulu. Entar juga lu tau, Dek."

.

Tempat tujuan pertama: penjual hasil kebun di sudut terluar pasar. Sepertinya masih baru dibuka; terakhir kali Defteros belanja, toko ini belum ada.

"Pak, beli apel sekilo, kentang dua kilo, bawang bombai sekilo, sama wortel dua kilo," sang Gemini hitam manis membacakan daftar belanja.

Tak disangka dan tak dinyana oleh sang Pegasus muda yang ngintilin Defteros, bapak-bapak penjaga toko malah mengambil kotak kembalian dan menyodorkannya cepat-cepat ke hadapan sang Gold Saint. "Udah ambil aja semuanya! Gratis, kok! Ini uang saya juga ambil aja! Tolong jangan obrak-abrik toko saya!"

Tenma mangap. Muka Defteros makin suram.

"Pak, itu Gold Saint dari Sanctuary, loh! Dia adeknya Gemini Aspros, mau belanja di toko Bapak!" Puji Athena, mas-mas penjaga toko roti tepat di sebelah langsung meluruskan. Terberkatilah dirimu, Mas!

Defteros menoleh ke Tenma, aura suramnya makin kerasa nelangsa. "Sekarang lu tau, kan?"

Tenma mengangguk prihatin. "Butuh pukpuk, nggak, Bang?"

"Gak usah. Ntar Asmita aja yang pukpuk."

.

.

 **Makan**

"Kak Manigoldo serius pesen segini banyak?" Shion hampir juling ngeliatin banyaknya piring penuh hidangan yang tersaji di depan hidungnya. Ada sop buntut, soto ayam, pecel, rujak cingur, gado-gado…

… kok semua makanan ala negara Asia Tenggara yang lagi viral persaingan politiknya, sih? Bodo amat, yang penting makan.

Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, Manigoldo mampir ke Kuil Aries dan mengajak Shion ke Desa Rodorio untuk makan siang. Shion yang awalnya mau numpang makan di Kuil Libra manut-manut saja, toh sama-sama kelaparan. Dan di sinilah mereka, di kedai makanan di pasar desa, dengan berpiring-piring pesanan tersaji di meja.

"Ya gimana lagi. Ini udah porsi harian," kata Manigoldo. Shion cengo—Taurus Hasgard yang badannya paling gaban aja porsi makannya tidak sefantastis ini. Dan ini porsi harian seorang Cancer Manigoldo. Sekali lagi, PORSI HARIAN.

Shion menahan diri untuk tidak muntah di tempat.

Setidaknya Manigoldo tidak asal bunyi. Seluruh pesanannya ludes dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat—makannya saja hanya tiga kali kunyah terus langsung telan. Sudah begitu kalau ada bumbu yang tersisa pasti disendoki sampai piringnya mengkilap. Shion yang cuma pesan es teh dan mie rebus beneran kepengen muntah liatnya.

Setelah adegan makan siang yang lebih mirip lomba makan banyak di acara televisi, tibalah waktunya si pelayan kedai menagih biaya makan.

"Oh, ini semua temen saya yang traktir. Katanya dia yang bayarin semuanya," Manigoldo menepuk kepala Shion sambil mengulaskan senyum penuh kebangsatan, lalu melenggang santai tanpa memedulikan sang domba emas yang misuh-misuh di dalam kedai.

 _Itu balesan karena bikin si Gryphon kunyuk itu nanya soal Albafica kemaren_ , kekeh hati kelam sang ksatria kepiting.

.

.

 **Tanya**

"Nee, nee, Yato, Tenma…"

"Apaan?" Unicorn Yato beringsut dari posisi menyelonjornya setelah ditowel-towel si pemanggil. Ketiganya tengah leyeh-leyeh di bawah naungan pohon di taman sekitar area Sanctuary. Mumpung sedang bebas jadwal latihan fisik.

Leo Regulus pasang muka unyu—salah, ding, emang mukanya udah unyu sejak lahir. "Aku mau tanya sesuatu."

"Tanya aja langsung. Gak perlu basa-basi," Tenma berguling dua kali demi mendekatkan jarak dengan kedua sohib sepantaran tapi beda kasta itu. Lagi mager berdiri, sih.

"Kalian janji gak bakal marah, kan?" muka unyu Regulus masih belum pudar—kadang dua Bronze itu tidak yakin apakah sang singa emas sudah puber atau belum.

"Ngapain marah? Tanya aja!" Yato terkekeh. Apa salahnya kalau mau tahu tentang sesuatu? Kan ada pepatah "malu bertanya, sesat di Yomotsu Hirasaka"—eh, salah, ya?

"Uhuk…" Regulus membersihkan tenggorokannya sesaat. "Fakyu itu apa, sih?"

Petir imajiner menyambar.

Tenma mangap. Yato mangap. Arwah singa Nemean ikutan mangap.

 _Demi Athena, siapa yang tega meng-_ input _kosa kata kotor ke otak suci Regulus?!_

"Ha-hah? Apaan?" Yato pura-pura budek. Siapapun orangnya, pasti akan menjadi korban panah sang penjaga Kuil Sagittarius.

"Kemaren Kak Kardia sama Kak Manigoldo berantem di Kuil Cancer. Mereka bilang 'Fakyu! Fakyu!' gitu. Sama 'Madafaka', kalau nggak salah," cerita Regulus. "Oh, mereka juga ngacungin jari tengah. Ini maksudnya apa, ya? Kalian tau, nggak?"

 _KENAPA JUGA KONSTELASI SINGA DAN KEPITING KUDU SEBELAHAN, DUHAI BAPAK ZEUS?!_

"Kalau kalian nggak tau, nanti aku tanyain Om Sisyphus sama Papa, deh!" cetus Regulus.

" _JANGAN_ —"

"Tidak perlu, Regulus. Kami dengar semuanya, kok." Mendadak terdengar geraman dari belakang mereka, diiringi kobaran _cosmo_ penuh amarah.

Yang Regulus lihat, Sagittarius Sisyphus dan Leo Illias, dua orang yang menjadi tempat bertanya sang singa kecil selanjutnya, telah keluar dari balik pohon tempat mereka berteduh. Yang Tenma dan Yato lihat, ada dua malaikat maut siap mencabut nyawa.

"Tapi sebelum menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku dan Kak Illias mau menemui Kardia dan Manigoldo," Sisyphus melanjutkan ucapan sang singa dewasa, sebelum masing-masing melesat ke Kuil Scorpio dan Cancer, meninggalkan trio saint remaja yang cengo berjamaah.

(Yang mau menyumbang ucapan belasungkawa, author persilakan)

 **The End(?)**


End file.
